


Our Perception of Physical Nothing

by starrieflowers



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Life - Freeform, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrieflowers/pseuds/starrieflowers
Summary: CW// depressing, dark, talk of meaning of lifeIf you have anxiety, depression, paranoia or disassociate easily, i would not recommend reading this, please be cautious.
Kudos: 1





	Our Perception of Physical Nothing

Think for a moment of life. Not your life, but life itself. The grand overarching purpose etched into the physical world. What do you think of it? See, the truth is, I don't think most people answer that question truthfully. Honestly, maybe, but not truthfully. Most people will probably answer with a bias. Even though I said not your life, it's human nature to see it from the perspective of the life you're living. People tend to look through their egos and thus create a world view surrounding you. Every waking moment we are living life through a pair of glasses tinted by the experiences we've had. And as we fail to let go, our glasses get foggier and foggier until we can't see anything at all, except the perception we've made inside our minds.

If every decision we made reflected the true want and life we have inside of us, only then would we be truly living. For life itself the experience.“Our” life is not our life at all, it's just life. Fear is created by our egos, to protect us. But why should we need protection from life, the life we are meant to experience. It is not our responsibility to understand other people's experiences, or to change them. Change stems from one's own understanding. You cannot make someone change, if they don't want to change.You can't make someone want to change. You cannot make something change, if it's not your deepest want.

From the way the earth flows we can see that we are out of place. Not because we were made to be, but because we let ourselves exist as ideas instead of truth. We have been given a chance to exist, but we spend our time catering to others. Why? If we all can exist by ourselves and in a life of truth, why do we spend time knowing people at all? Validating that all of this means something. When someone cares about “you” your ego is fed once more into believing that we are individuals at all, when in fact we are just the universe experiencing itself. Not that human connection isn't beautiful, but it's not the reason for being. Unless of course you make it so. At the end of the day the way we spend our time is up to us, but if we spend all of that time reminiscing in situations we can't control, well be a slave to the physical nothing that is society.


End file.
